Accidentally In Love
by haleycools
Summary: Dan has always had bad luck with auto correct and typos. But this is his worst mistake yet. Because of the accident, he now knows Phil's deepest, darkest, secret, and telling him the truth of what really happened would crush him. Also included is Jim Chapman, in a relationship with Tyler Oakley, even though his is not in the characters list. Rated T for descriptive sexual contact.
1. Auto Correction

**Okay, I know I haven't been keeping up with my animal crossing story, Endless Problems, but that it because I have had writers block, I had the idea for this story, and my Aunt passed away of cancer. I only use POV when the characters I am talking about are separated.**

**I've been trying to help my grandma out lately and haven't really had the time to type much.**

**I do not own YouTube, or any of the YouTubers or YouTube Channels listed below. I do not own Apple or any of its products. I do not own Nintendo, its games, or its characters. **

**Auto Correction**

**Phil's POV**

Philip Lester, more commonly known as Phil or AmazingPhil which is his YouTube name, sat on the leather seat of a subway station, texting his roommate and best friend, Daniel Howell, about what might possibly appear in the next Nintendo Mario game, if they made another one. He was waiting for a ride to a party that his friend, Tyler Oakley, and that, not surprisingly, Dan had gotten banned from. He was going with a few other YouTubers from England or were visiting England, such as Tyler himself, and was not sure who—or how many—people were attending, nor who was even invited. The club was a decent distance away from the shared apartment of Dan and Phil, so the subway ride would be longer than usual. Phil, while waiting for the train, had decided to spend the entire time either daydreaming about or texting with Dan.

Phil sent two texts that read:

_**You**_**:**

**What would be your favorite character if they came out with a new game right now?**

**Mine would be Yoshi.**

He then looked longingly at the clock on the wall of the underground bus station and waited for the train.

**Dan's POV**

Dan sat on the sofa in the living room of his shared apartment in England, iphone held as if it were a weapon in hand. It buzzed twice, alerting him of a text message, and Dan diverted his attention from the TV screen to respond. The following texts were from Phil:

_**Phil**_**:**

**What would be your favorite character if they came out with a new game right now?**

**Mine would be Yoshi.**

Dan responded:

_**You**_**:**

**Yeah.**

**I love yoshi too.**

It auto corrected to: "I love you too" Dan, not realizing what he'd sent, glanced back at the television. He looked back at his phone, realizing that Phil had not responded for awhile. He noticed the "…", symbolizing that Phil was still typing his response. As he waited he glanced around his screen and caught sight of a mistake in the text he had just sent.

"WHAT?!" He screamed to no one in particular as he shot up out of his seat, sending a pillow into the air as if it were a military plane on an important mission, but sadly crash landed in the soft carpeting of the living room. Pacing, Dan released his imagination wild on the possible answering—

His phone buzzed. Slowly Dan raised the phone to the appropriate level to read Phil's response. A cold sweat ran down his neck as he read the next text:

_**Phil**_**:**

**I… Uh… I have felt the same way for a few weeks now and have been trying to find a way to tell you that I'm…**

"Oh dear God," Dan spoke aloud in frustration, then swore. Frantically he typed a message into his phone: "That was auto correct!" But due to Dan's terrible misfortune with typos, he typed, "wasn" and it auto corrected to "wasn't"

Now how was he supposed to explain this to Phil? Was Phil lying, so that not to hurt Dan's feelings? Was it possible that the creaking that Dan had been hearing at night in the apartment, was not the refrigerator, it was Phil watching Dan sleep? The last thought made Dan shiver and swear, again, under his breath. Why is it that he, never in all the years he had known Phil, had even seen the slightest hint that he was Gay? And even so, if Phil were Gay before, why didn't he go to Tyler first? Was he just THAT attracted to Dan? Phil was going to a party that Tyler was hosting anyways.

Tyler had invited Dan, and Dan was all for it, but when Tyler revealed the location, Dan had had to admit, quite embarrassingly, that he had been banned from that particular club for the rest of the year. Thankfully, it was only October, so he had not to fret of waiting too long before returning.

He had begun to wonder what Phil would respond with when his phone buzzed again.

_**Phil**_**:**

**Oh. I thought you were either kidding with me or that is WAS auto correct. TG.**

"TG?" Dan thought aloud. "Oh, 'Thank God'. Wow, Phil really _IS_ Gay." His phone buzzed again:

_**Phil**_**:**

**Train is here. Brb, luv u.**

"_NO!" _Frantically, Dan searched the depths of his very soul for the solution to his new found problem. He then whispered, "He's taking this seriously… as if I'd just asked him out." He hesitated for a few long, painful moments before he sent:

_**You**_**:**

**Luv u too.**

**Phil's POV**

As Phil finished shoving his iphone into his bag it went off again. He knew it was Dan, and that made him want to check it more than with other people, but he decided to wait until the train was moving. He heard a tune come out of a speaker, signifying an announcement. "The train headed to—" Phil missed the rest of the lady's voice because he had hopped on the train. The voice was still audible but the only thing on Phil's mind was Dan.

His Dan.

A woman carrying many bags walked onto the train and stood across from Phil. Out of caring Phil asked, "Would you like to sit Ma'am?"

The lady, however, did not see him as a polite young man, and answered, rather loudly and rudely, "I'm not PREGNANT, I'm just FAT."

Phil looked as if someone had slapped him. He sat quietly, mouth wide open, gawking at the lady. When the train was set in motion he reached into his bag and fumbled for his phone. When he opened it, he was surprised to find that he still had 4g. He checked his messages:

_**Dan**_**:**

**Luv u too.**

**Hey, you think I could dress up as a woman and sneak into that Club?**

Phil let out a burst of laughter that was instantly silenced when everyone on the train looked at him. He cleared his throat and texted Dan:

_**You**_**:**

**I like bad boys.**

He almost instantly received a response:

_**Dan**_**:**

**Two things.**

**One, who said I was bad?**

**And two, is that why you never asked out Tyler?**

**Oh God, I want to see you in person so bad right now.**

The truth was, Phil felt the same. The problem was, he was too surprised to type anything besides:

_**You**_**:**

**Yeah.**

It took everything in Phil's power to resist the urge to jump off the train and run home to Dan.

His Dan.

**Are you going to do it?**

_**Dan**_**:**

**Anything for you.**

Phil then put his phone away and waited.

**Dan's POV**

Dan was in his room, sitting on his bed when his phone buzzed. Reaching, he grabbed it off of his pillow and laid down.

_**Phil**_**:**

**Are you going to do it?**

Dan thought for a moment. He had all of the equipment, but did he really want to be seen in public with Phil? Would he try to explain to Phil what had happened? No, that would crush Phil, he was so tender and soft, and Dan knowing his secret would just destroy him. Dan opened his underwear drawer. Hidden under his underwear there was a bra. Dan grabbed it and a box of tissue.

He dropped them on the bed and went down to his shirt drawer. Buried beneath all of his shirts was a tan woman's shirt.

A moment later Dan was out the door, purse in hand, headed to the subway. _How do women run in high heels?_ He thought. He ran through in his mind the conversation he might have with Phil when he arrived.

Phil was so stupid! The roads were clearer than normal, so traveling by taxi would actually take less time today. _Wow, _Dan thought, _surprising._ He pulled out his phone and texted Tyler while he waited for a Taxi:

_**You**_**:**

**Hey, when does the party start?**

_**Tyler**_**:**

**In a few, why?**

_**You**_**:**

**I'm sneaking in.**

_**Tyler**_**:**

**Lol. Don't tell me, you're going as a woman again?**

Dan stared at his phone, wide eyed. A taxi rounded the corner and Dan held up a hand, moving it side to side. The taxi pulled over. Dan opened the back door and in his best woman impression he explained where he was going.

After a few minutes of driving, Dan's phone buzzed.

_**Tyler**_**:**

**You are, aren't you? Why?**

Dan giggle and responded:

_**You**_**:**

**For Phil.**

_**Tyler**_**:**

**Oooooh!**

Dan broke into hysterical laughter.

"Hey, you okay Ma'am?" Asked the taxi driver carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just my…" Dan hesitated for a moment then said, "Boyfriend."

Dan expected something like "OMG. EWWW!" from the cab driver but then he remembered he was dressed as a girl. So instead he received a, "Oh. That's too bad."

_**Tyler**_**:**

**How long have you known that Phil is Gay?**

_**You**_**:**

**Today… when I accidentally asked him out.**

_**Tyler**_**:**

**XD**

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler sat at a table in a night club, waiting for his friends to arrive. He sat on his phone texting Dan Howell. He was hosting a party at the night club, and he was paying. He intended to get drunk with his good friends while he was in England: Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Jim Chapman, Chris Kendall, and PJ Ligouri. They were all YouTube video bloggers. And more importantly to Tyler, they were all guys.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She was wearing a tan shirt, and had incredibly short hair. She walked over to Tyler and said, "Two questions, one, is there another exit? And two, should I change in the women's or the men's bathroom?"

Tyler stood up and hugged Dan. He released and said, "Yes, there is another exit in the back. And they have a family bathroom, surprisingly."

Dan smiled and said, "I'll be right back."

Tyler watched him leave, then continued texting Phil.

**I really want to type more for you guys right now (this is only a day's work) but I don't want to stray too far from the title of the chapter, "Auto Correct." So yeah… I'll stop here and post it. But don't worry, I'll begin typing again as soon as this is posted. Oh, and, btw, I know I haven't been working on Endless Problems but, I have to say, I am currently working on two Fan fictions, an original story, AND a script for the movie I will be filming and directing soon. I am doing my best to rotate which one I am writing and I am most enthusiastic about this story right now so… yeah. I'm just going to stop typing and post this now.**

**UPDATE****: I made the name of the person who is texting italicized so it is easier to decipher over the actual text message. Also removed un-needed section of disclaimer.**


	2. This Fun Night

**I'm back! I have some stuff going on today (the 12****th****) and tomorrow so I most likely won't post this until Tuesday or Wednesday. Just a forewarning, this chapter contains Jyler (Jim and Tyler) and Phan (Phil and Dan) pairings! I know my first chapter was in third person, but it just makes more sense to me that if I'm going to use POVs, I have to use first person.**

**This Fun Night**

**Phil's POV**

I stood, staring at the night club, fresh off the train, waiting for my queue. Not that I had one, really, I just wanted to be sure that Dan—someone, Tyler even—was in there, waiting. I thought I'd seen Tyler's blue hair, but was not sure. Either way, I went in. After getting passed the guards, I spotted Tyler, sitting, with a woman standing over him. The woman walked away. Tyler sat down and pulled his phone from his pocket.

I moved towards him. Tyler looked toward the door and must've caught sight of me because he waved. When I reached him, Tyler stood and hugged me. When Tyler released me, he must've read my mind because he said, "Dan's arrived already, and he's changing."

My only thought was "DAN!" but instead I said, "Good to see you Tyler; ready to get your drunk on?"

Tyler looked at the ceiling and said with a dreamy tone of voice, "Not without Jim."

Jim was probably Tyler's biggest crush, no doubt.

I sat down and engaged into deep conversation about love with Tyler, and waited for Dan to return.

**Dan's POV**

I shut the door behind me into the family bathroom, and slowly undressed. I put on normal clothes and washed the makeup off of my face, then fixed my hair. I wanted to stay in there long enough so that whoever saw me walk in would either not notice me walk out, or forget that I had walked in there as a girl.

Deciding I had enough money to buy more women's clothes, I soaked the clothes in the sink, to ensure people wouldn't grab them, and threw them into the merely empty bathroom garbage. I grabbed my phone and wallet out of the purse and threw the bag away too. I took in a deep breath, almost opened the door then realized, people are smart sometimes. So I turned around and flushed the toilet and ran the sink before leaving. I then perused to walk toward Phil and Tyler.

Tyler pointed and said something, not audible from the distance I was at, and Phil turned and looked. His eyes glistened in the light at the club, and I stared into them. When our eyes connected, it was like when I met my hamster in the pet store; I knew Phil was the one.

My whole life I'd thought I was straight, and never did realize that I was Gay, and liked Phil. Maybe that is why he lived with me? Maybe what I feel now is just guilt, and because I don't want to hurt Phil my mind is creating the illusion that I'm gay?

I shook that thought and sat down next to Phil.

"So…" Tyler held out the word.

I scooted closer to Phil and tensed. Our hips rubbed against one another. Phil placed his hand on my thigh. I grasped it and smiled. I then relaxed a little, wondering what Phil was thinking.

**Phil's POV**

Dan scooted closer to me. I felt him tense. To help resist the urge to squeal I placed my hand on Dan's leg. Without looking down, Dan took my hand and held it. I looked at him and he smiled.

Across the table Tyler looked around for Jim, possibly anyone, I wasn't sure. A sudden burst of cool October air flew into the room. A figure stood in the doorway. From my seat I observed Tyler sink in his. I then looked at the figure.

Jim Chapman stood in the doorway, studying the room. He slowly walked down the steps, obviously looking for Tyler, me, and Dan. He made eye contact with Tyler and froze. It was like watching a love movie, Tyler stood and began walking toward Jim, and Jim walked on to Tyler. When they met Jim gave Tyler a light kiss on the cheek and they walked hand in hand to the table.

When they arrived to the table Dan said, "So, you two, eh?"

Jim smiled at Dan and nodded. Tyler just stared up at Jim.

**Tyler's POV**

Jim's lips had been warm. I wanted to stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him on the lips, a real kiss, for the first time. I figured it could wait for later, though, and decided just to stare up at Jim.

My Jim.

God, he's so tall, and sweet, and HOT. The last thought almost made me laugh.

Jim looked down at me, met my eyes, smiled, and said, "Shall we sit?"

Flustered, I said, "Sure." I sat down into the booth first, so I was closer to the window, and Jim sat down closer to the isle. I realized why Jim had been looking around when he came in; we were in the restaurant section of the night club.

Jim said jokingly, "So what, is this like a double date or something?"

They all laughed. I just stared at Jim.

It was Dan who answered him, "I suppose it is until the rest of the party gets here."

I noticed that as Dan said that, Phil leaned into him. Slightly, and barely noticeable, but he did. What Phil did made me want to lean into Jim, so I did. Jim responded by leaning into me and wrapping his arm around me. He is such a good hugger.

Phil sat up and broke the silence, "How long have you two been—"

Jim cut him off before he could say anything more, "About a week, he asked me, when he first came into England, to meet him at the airport. Then he asked me."

I blushed and dug my face into his shirt. I inhaled. He smelled nice, nicer than usual. And it was new cologne, too. He smelled so good.

When I was done smelling Jim, and was sure my face wasn't red anymore, I revealed myself. Dan and Phil were looking at each other, and Jim was looking at me. I looked up at him, "Hi."

I felt his warm body chuckle against mine, "That's the first thing you said to me today… in person, I mean."

I laughed aloud, startling Phil and Dan. Jim then joined my spontaneous laughter, speaking between laughs, "That's the… Tyler… I… know!" This of course just made me laugh harder.

Poor Dan and Phil just sat there staring; smiling, and eventually, they gave into the spell of laughter as well.

**Phil's POV**

I sat there, laughing so hard it hurt that I had to use Dan to hold me up, which in return made him have to use the window to support himself. All four of us were laughing like this; Tyler was merely invisible for he had sunk to the ground. I stood, put my hands on the table and said, "Who wants wine?"

Laughing, Dan waved me away. I began walking to toward the bar, Tyler following. Then we reached the bar Tyler started a tab. We got a bottle of wine, a bottle of vodka, six wine glasses, and six shot glasses. We carried the key to getting our drunk on to the table and sat down. I set the six shot glasses and the extra wine glasses on the table. When everyone looked at me I said, "For PJ and Chris when they arrive, so they can get their drunk on, too." They all nodded, I smiled.

I looked at Dan and he gave me an approving smile.

**Dan's POV**

I tried to make my smile look like an awkward, "can we talk?" smile, but apparently I failed because Phil just looked back at me and smiled. We both had a six or seven shots of vodka before I couldn't stand it anymore.

My backup plan unfolded, "Phil, can we talk?"

"Yeah…" Phil nodded and stood to let me out. I led him to the family bathroom that I had changed in earlier and, thankfully, it was empty. Phil went in first, then me.

After locking the door behind us I turned on Phil. He stood there, awkwardly, and it was obvious by the look on his face that he thought I'd brought him in here to have sex.

I put him out of my mind as I tried to figure out whether or not to tell him about the text message. I thought I could say something like, "Listen, the whole text thing? It was a mistake, a literal mistake. It was an autocorrect." But it wasn't like he would take me seriously, we were both drunk. We were the only ones who went straight to the vodka. Jim and Tyler actually didn't have anything yet. Maybe I could just say it wasn't working out? No, too early in the relationship for that; he'd tell I was lying.

He brought me back into real life, "Yes?"

I looked at him. No, I _really_ looked at him. I looked into his soul. Normally it would be easy to read Phil's thoughts, but he had never looked at me the way he was now; with so much passion, longing, and desperation.

And yes, I admit it, he was a little attractive… some may even say he was sexy standing there the way he was. By "some" I mean me. I knew that was I was feeling was because I was drunk, but I had to. I couldn't even stand it anymore. I gave in to the alcohol. Some part of me, DEEP inside, was Gay. And most of that part of me liked Philip Michael Lester.

I couldn't take it much longer, and I could tell Phil couldn't either. Slowly, like a cat playing with its prey, I walked over to Phil.

All thoughts of what I was going to tell him were lost in the collision of lips, the clashing of teeth, that the bumping of noses. We leaned into the kiss. Phil shoved his tongue into me, as if trying to force it down my throat, and I responded by returning the gesture. He pushed me against the wall of the bathroom, his fingers entwined in my hair. I put my hands on his hips and held him. I was so drunk.

A moment later we were both on the floor, side-by-side, sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. I turn my head and look at phil. He looks at me. His beautiful blue eyes meet mine, and I hold them. "We are so drunk," I say, laughing. He laughs and leans in to kiss me, a short and sweet kiss this time. "That is how we should kiss next time." _If there even IS a next time_, I snicker in my mind's eye.

He raises his eyebrows, "Are you kidding?" He turns his head, "I liked our first kiss better."

"That was more like a make out session." We both laugh. I stood and helped Phil to his feet.

I decide to experiment and be Gay, just for today. Besides, if he asks questions later I can just blame it on the vodka. I notice that PJ is at the table, and the wine bottle is almost gone.

"10 bucks all of the missing wine went to PJ," Phil bet.

"Tyler, 20," I counter.

We shake hands, but I don't let go of his. We clear the distance between us and the table, hand in hand. As we sat Tyler leans over the table and whispers something to PJ.

Phil looks at PJ's expression and passed me a 20 under the table. I shoved it into my pocket and gave him an, "I told you so" look.

Phil turns to Tyler and says, "Pour me a glass." He then looked at me. His face was beginning to lose the red color and turn to its normal, pale, color.

I'd known Phil long enough to know what he's thinking by his facial expression, or what he's asking. I nodded. He turned back to Tyler, "Better make that two."

The wine was about to pour out of the bottle when Jim grabbed Tyler's hand. He took the bottle from Tyler's hands, "_I'm_ the sober one; we wouldn't want this to spill, on behalf of Tyler's bank account."

Tyler began laughing and wrapped his arms around Jim, spilling the drink anyways.

We all laughed.

**Tyler's POV**

The room spun as I rocketed into Jim's body. Wine spilled across the table and everyone joined my hysterical laughing. We hadn't even gotten to the vodka yet, well, Dan and Phil did. I reached for it and Jim slapped my hand. I pulled away, laughing even harder than I was before.

Dan and Phil clanked their glasses, said, "Bottoms up!" and chugged their wine.

Tonight is going to be fun.

**PJ's POV**

I sat in the corner of the round booth table, watching Tyler flirt with Jim, and Phil chug wine with Dan. I shivered. I normally love getting drunk, but today was different. I tried to see myself as the fifth wheel, but I couldn't. When Tyler had leaned over the table, he explained that Phan was now a "thing" and that he was with Jim.

Id' thought that Dan, Phil, and Jim were straight, like me. Maybe, I'm Gay, too? Maybe Gayness spreads? No, I need to use logic sense here. Besides, when Chris gets here I'll be fine. I should just try to see it as I'm the fifth wheel for now.

"Hey, PJ!" I looked at Tyler who had the wine bottle in his hand. "Want some?"

In response I grabbed the bottle and chugged four glasses worth of wine.

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Dan's POV**

The wine had a small buzz, but not the same pleasant sting that the vodka that Jim had had.

He poured the alcohol into five of the six shot glasses that came with it and passed them out. I got mine last. As soon as Tyler had gotten his shot he took it. The rest of us waited. We clinked glasses. Tyler counted down from five and swore as his way of saying go. We all chugged at the same time.

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Phil's POV**

The vodka had a pleasant burn as it slid down my throat. I still couldn't figure out why Dan had kissed me. Maybe he's just drunk and doesn't really love me? Maybe his love for me is more of a brotherly love?

No, I can't be serious. It's hard to figure out what Dan has got in mind, sometimes. Trying to figure him out tonight will be a load of fun.

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Jim's POV**

My first shot of the night was tasteless. What a terrible start. I looked over at Tyler. He was pouring himself another shot, laughing. I studied his face, and I knew that with Tyler, the night would only get better.

He then looked at me. As soon as our eyes met he stopped laughing. I couldn't look away, he was holding my gaze.

Suddenly, Tyler kissed me, on the lips.

PJ, Phil, and Dan "oooo"ed, Tyler and I just ignored them. He tasted sweet. There was another taste, stronger than vodka, it was passion. I could _taste_ the passion radiating off his lips. There was one thought in the back of my mind:

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Okay guys. I know this chapter is A LOT longer than my first chapter but, honestly, I rushed on my first chapter. Btw, WHY ARE THE GAY GUYS ALWAYS THE CUTESET?! Sry, I'm watching Tyler Oakley as I type this so… Tell me if you agree. I really submitted this WAY earlier than I thought I would. More coming soon! #Jyler #Phan**


	3. Tyler

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I have ****a****) never watched a video on Chris or PJ's channel (sorry!) and ****b****) I haven't watched much of Jim's videos but I have been watching a LOT of Tyler Oakley lately, and feel like I understand him a little more. I also realized that he tends to get drunk with Sawyer more than with Jim, and that most people say he would be a better couple with Troye, but he asked specifically in the Ask Jyler video on Jim's account for someone to write a fan fiction about he and Jim, so I did. And, I know it sounds stupid but, I can't access Twitter or Facebook, or social media like that, so if any of you have a better way of telling Tyler about this fan fiction than telling him about it in a comment, please do. I think I can get started on the third chapter now. Oh, btw, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Tyler because he is the reason I had the inspiration to write this fan fiction. I do not own the batman movies (which includes Bruce Wayne).**

**Tyler**

**Tyler's POV**

Strangely, I think Jim actually drank more than me. Dan and Phil weren't too bad with their drinking but PJ had passed out. Jim was lying in the circular section of the booth with his head in my lap. I stroked his soft hair as he slept. He twitched and kicked PJ in the face. PJ rolled over and fell of the seat under the table. He groaned, but I don't think he woke up because he just lay there.

Dan and Phil… didn't do much other than drink, make out, and have short conversations with Jim and I. Right now they were sitting side by side, Dan's arm draped over Phil's shoulders, rubbing his back softly and soothingly.

Jim began to move in my grasp. He groaned, sounding strangely like PJ, and sat up. Holding his forehead the way you did when you had a headache he said, "What time is it?"

Dan took his arm off Phil's shoulders and pulled out his phone. "Three," he said shoving his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Phil, who looked like he was about to pass out, or worse, be sick. "We'd better leave before security asks for my ID."

Phil laughed weakly, "Okay."

Dan turned on me, "Are we free to go?"

"Only if you wake up PJ before you go, 'cause I ain't doin' it."

"Oh dear God," Dan looked at the ceiling, biting his lip.

Phil must've been attempting to impress Dan, "I'll do it," he volunteered.

Dan was now looking at Phil. After Phil had said that Dan smiled at him and said, "We can do it together."

Phil's face lit up. They both went under the table. There was gagging sound, which I assumed was Phil, followed by Dan's chuckling voice, "There's alcohol EVERYWHERE!"

I looked at Jim and couldn't hold in a laugh. The look on his face was a mix of surprise, confusion, and a little bit of disgust; mostly surprise. There was a lot more to his expression, but all I can say is that everything else mixed in there was indescribably hilarious. I laughed harder trying to analyze it. The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought a smile.

There was a loud bang and the table shook. "OW!" PJ's voice.

"I'm sorry!" Phil.

"It wasn't even your fault! PJ just sat up too quickly!" Dan.

"PJ?" Jim? I looked at him, he was silently laughing.

"Yea, Jim?"

"We're all leaving…"

"Oh, okay."

Dan's head appeared over the table, "You guys didn't drive here, right?"

"My car isn't even—"

Jim cut me off, "No, we rode the train." He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Come home with me."

I felt the blood flow to my cheeks and turn them a light pink. I looked at Jim and he nodded. I hugged him and as I pulled back he kissed me. More of a light peck than before, but still a kiss on the lips, which of course made me blush harder.

Dan's head had disappeared and Phil's was in its place, "Aw. You guys are so cute."

Dan's head suddenly pops up, scaring me. "Cuter than us?"

"Never." Phil kisses Dan and goes back under the table.

Dan has a look on his face that shows he is trying to hide disgust. He looks at me and we lock eyes. He knows I know. His emotion changes to look as if he were begging and I nod. Relief spills over his face and he helps Phil pull PJ up onto the seat.

PJ slaps Dan across the face in his sleep, but is awoken by the sound, "Sorry!"

Dan, holding his face, sputters, "Oww… It's okay. I'm cool"

PJ holds a flinch, "Are you sure?"

Phil kisses Dan's cheek. Dan says awkwardly, while rubbing his cheek, "Better now, I guess."

He looked at me with desperation again; he knew I saw his expression when he said that. I nodded again, swearing never to tell Phil.

He turned back to Phil, "C'mon, Phil, let's go." Dan then pursued to walk away without even glancing back.

Phil gave me and Jim hugs, patted PJ on the back, then ran after Dan. It's a shame that Dan doesn't—

"Bye guys," PJ cut off my thoughts. Without another word, he left.

Because of the hangovers Jim and I had we decided to stop by the drinking fountain on the way out.

On the train we sat the way Dan and Phil had earlier; Jim's arm draped over my shoulders, me leaning into him. PJ must've been put on the first car. There weren't many people in the car we were in so Dan and Phil were sitting across from us, Dan lying down, his head my Phil's leg, but not quite sleeping. I saw both of their lips moving, one after the other, and figured they were having quiet conversation, not audible from my distance.

Dan sat up and pulled out his phone. His thumbs moved and I guessed he was texting.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I knew instantly it was Dan. I dug my phone out of my pocket, unlocked it, and read the text.

_**Dan:**_

**What do you know?**

I looked at Dan. He was sitting, shielding his phone from Phil, who was frantically trying to read his phone as I texted. I sent the text almost simultaneously as Phil gave up.

_**You:**_

**1) You aren't Gay. 2) You are afraid to tell Phil 3) Phil is Gay and loves you.**

I watched Dan's fingers move rapidly over the phone screen.

_**Dan:**_

**Yes, yes, and yes. God, you're good.**

I laughed aloud. Dan knew what I was about to type:

_**Dan:**_

**Don't say it.**

**I'm RIGHT HERE.**

I laughed again and before Dan could say anything I typed and sent a message; we texted back and forth for awhile

_**You:**_

**Lol.**

**HA**

_**Dan:**_

**Ha ha ha. Very funny.**

**Now, how am I supposed to break the news to Phil? With**_**out**_** breaking his poor, little, fragile heart.**

_**You:**_

**First of all, great detail for just a text message. But I need you to answer two questions before I can help. **

**1) How did this happen? 2) If you're straight, why were you kissing?**

_**Dan:**_

**1) I tried to text "I love Yoshi" but it auto corrected to "I love you"**

_**You:**_

…

_**Dan:**_

**UGH. FINE. I admit it, I was… experimenting.**

_**You:**_

**Experimenting… what?**

_**Dan:**_

…

**I wanted to see what it would be like to be Gay for a night.**

I "lol"ed for awhile then looked at Dan. He was blushing.

_**Dan:**_

**Well… how did you know Jim was Gay?**

_**You:**_

**There is a certain way Gays act. I guess I just noticed it in Jim.**

_**Dan:**_

**So…**

_**You:**_

**I couldn't tell you were still straight until you gave me that look at the night club earlier; you were doing too good a job pretending to be Gay.**

**I'm just surprised Phil is Gay. *shrugz***

**Anyways, if you don't like him the way he likes you, then tell him that. It might take him awhile to get over it, but if your friendship is real, it should be fine.**

_**Dan:**_

**You just gave me my own advice!**

_**You:**_

**I know! Aren't I clever!?**

_**Dan:**_

**At least it's GOOD advice.**

Laughing, I locked my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I then put my feet on the empty seat to my right, as Dan was doing, leaned against Jim, and waited until we arrived at his place, thinking about everything the whole way.

I jolted awake, startling Jim. He asked me if I was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I just had what was probably the worst nightmare I've ever had. The nightmare was about Jim. Well, Phil, Dan, Jim, and I. Because I had just woken up, so I didn't remember much of the dream, but it was a long one so I can remember details.

_"Tyler," Jim whispered, "Come here. It's okay. Come." It was dark; hard to see. All I could see was Jim's silhouette. "Come," he whispered again, drawing nearer. No, I was moving toward him. Something was wrong; it wasn't Jim's voice anymore. The silhouette got smaller and thinner. Something was definitely wrong. I told my legs to stop moving, but they were disobedient._

_ "Tyler," said the voice._

_I could barely make it out as—"Troye?"_

"_Tyler," Troye said, "Come. Here."_

"_I-I-" a light flickered above me and came on. I could see Troye's face; twisted into a nasty look, as if he had something… on his mind._

"_Troye… what are you—"_

"_Come here Tyler." Something gleamed in his hand._

"_What is that, in your—"_

"_A present."_

"_Okay. I guess a present is okay."_

"_Close your eyes." Untrusting, I closed my eyes. Something wet, sticky, and heavy plopped into my hands and made a squishy sound. I screamed but did not open my eyes._

_Troye laughed a demented laugh that people who should be in a mental hospital made, "You can open your eyes now." His voice had a certain "Bruce Wayne" darkness to it._

_Before opening my eyes I had a pretty good idea of what it was. Only, I was DEAD wrong. Jim's disconnected head laid in my hands. (No pun intended XD)_

_Phil and Dan stepped from the darkness behind Troye, laughing. "NO!" I screamed, again and again, but it was as if no one could hear me. Dan laughed wickedly as Troye pulled out a knife. Phil just stood there, a blank expression on his face. I continued screaming as they advanced on me. Jim's dead head was still in my grasp I threw it at Troye. It didn't hold him off for long, but long enough for me to back into a door. I frantically jiggled the knob, but it was no use._

_Turning back to the mob advancing on me, I noticed that Jims head was dangling from Troye's other hand._

_There was no escape. I was going to die. At least I'd be with Jim again…_

_I was suddenly in a well lit room. Looking around I noticed it was a concrete cellar with metal bars for one wall, and a steel door. I tried to stand and pain shot through my leg. I looked down at it. My left leg was contorted in a strange way that legs shouldn't be able to move, and my right leg had slits all over it._

_It was then that I realized: they aren't going to kill me; they're going to keep me alive, knowing Jim is dead, and torture me._

Repeating that dream experience in my mind's eye made me shiver. Jim asked me again if I was okay and I lied, again. I pulled out my phone and checked the time: 9:54. Plenty of time.

For what? I don't know. For Jim. For us.

When we finally got off the train I was eager to kiss Jim. He insisted we wait until we were inside. He tortured me by slowly unlocking and opening his door. He then told me to wait and not to come inside yet. He didn't say "yet" though, which worried me. But, there was no need to worry because he returned moments later with a wrapped box. The box was a good medium size, square; I'd say about 2 feet per edge. That would mean a volume of… 8 cubic feet, so something relatively large.

"Don't shake it," he said, "that's cheating."

I laughed and shook the box anyways. I couldn't tell what it was so I just opened it. I gasped and handed the box back to Jim, "I can't accept this."

"It's not like a wedding ring or anything, just take it."

I walked into the living room with Jim and set the box down on the table. I then walked over to him, said thank you, and began a make out session. Jim stopped before the first 20 seconds were over.

"What's wrong, Jim?"

"I have you talk to you…"

My stomach felt as if it were trying to get a bomb out of my esophagus, "Yes?"

"…about Dan."

I lightened up. I could talk about Dan and Phil. I don't know if Jim would keep Dan's secret, but I can trust him. "Is that all?"

"No. I also wanted to talk about us."

There was another bomb. "Can we talk about Dan first?"

A faint smile spread across his lips, "Technically I'm going to… never mind, just listen." I put my hands behind my ears and cupped them, enhancing my hearing. Jim laughed and I pulled down my hands, suddenly cold. "I think… I think I felt like Dan for awhile. Uncertain whether I was Gay or straight, willing to take chances, willing to perform tests," he continued. His tone was serious, and I knew this news wouldn't end well. "I think I'm still straight."

My heart sank. "What?" my voice cracked.

"I never really was Gay, Tyler, I guess I could say I…"

"Pulled a Dan on me."

He suppressed a laugh, "Yeah."

I understood everything Jim said, but I didn't comprehend it. I was broken, I sat in little pieces on the floor, somehow still at Jim's eye level. At least, that's what it felt like. I was speechless.

I turned around, grabbed my box, and began to walk out the door, tears streaming down my face.

**I'm sorry I haven't been very quick on this, but I'm very busy in real life. I promise I will work on it more often now, whenever I can. Oh and, HAHAHAHA. I left you at TWO cliff hangers! One, what happens after Tyler begins to walk away and two, WHAT'S IN THE BOX?! I am opening a poll on my account, so you can choose! Make it good! I already have ideas for chapter 4! Go vote on the poll now! GO!**


	4. Kidnapped

**Hey guys! I can't believe that so far we have 152 views by 72 different people! Keep it up! So, as I wait for the poll to come in, I wrote this. Now, this is obviously a short chapter, and I understand, but that is kind of all I had for you. I will tell you that in chapter 5 there is more on Tyler and Jim, but that is all! So, sit back and enjoy this short chapter, all in Phil's POV. That and, my keyboard broke yesterday, 11/12/14, so my spacebar is messed up.**

**Kidnapped**

We rode the train the rest of the way home after Tyler and Jim evacuated. We exited the train to see them off, and then re-boarded to travel the final distance home.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Dan. Whether that or he was just simply exhausted, it was obvious he didn't want to make out, or for that matter, have sex, which was what I'd had in mind.

After we'd parted ways with Tyler and Jim, Dan fell asleep. I watched him as he slept; peaceful, graceful, and beautiful. Of course, I already knew this due to the countless other times I'd watched him sleep.

Dan roused in his sleep, no longer so peaceful. He bolted up, and then closed his eyes realizing it was bright. Slowly opening his eyes he asks, "What time is it?"

I sighed, upset that I wouldn't be able to watch Dan sleep any more, and pulled out my phone. **10:08**. "Ten o'clock," I said aloud.

"Good. —I mean, I thought I'd slept longer than that."

I didn't hear what he said the first time, but I didn't bother him. _Sure wish you had slept longer,_ I thought about saying. But instead I said, "Are you tired?"

"No," he said yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

I laughed, "We're almost home."

Dan smiled. "Home," he repeated.

Dan took his own sweet time (more like sour time) opening the door to our apartment. He was drowsy, I could tell. And, he probably has a hangover already; God knows how much he drank last night. Dan walked through the living room and straight into the kitchen. I, however, went into my room to set something down. When I came back out, there was a glass of milk on the table, and Dan sat in the living room with a glass of water. I took a sip of the milk as Dan reached for the remote. There was something wrong with the milk.

I tried to speak to Dan but what came out of my mouth was a series of groans and jumbled words. After two tries I managed to say, "Dan?" in a high, squeaky voice.

His head snapped around and fear washed over his face, "Oh no, PJ! You weren't supposed to—" Dan was rushing over. I didn't hear the rest of what he said.

The last thing I remember was the floor at eye level, milk and broken glass scattered about, and Dan's feet, headed toward me.

I woke with a headache, strapped to something. There was a rope in my mouth preventing me from screaming. I wriggled, attempting to loosen the ropes' tight grasps, and failed.

Then I decided to open my eyes. I sat in a wooden chair. The walls were cement, making the small room chilly. There was only one light, a bulb stuck to the ceiling with a string hanging from it, which was so dim that the walls were barley illuminated. I then understood and remembered what Dan had been saying. On the train, he exclaimed he was going to be late for an appointment, I heard that. As he ran toward me, actually, I didn't hear that part. My point is: there was a chair across from me, the same brand as mine I assumed, about four or five feet.

In that chair, sat PJ.

**So, how was it? It seems to me that Tyler and Phil are both in very sticky situations. I have a few ideas on where to go with the Phil one, so tell me in the comments (YouTube humor, laugh) whether or not you like the bad side of my story, and I can take a different turn. But, I have set in stone what is going to happen between Tyler and Jim, SO BE SILENT ABOUT THAT. XD See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. A New Beginning for All

**Hi guys. Uh, so apparently someone was confused about the POV in chapter four, but had they read the Author's note, they would've known it was Phil, so yeah… don't really know what you were thinking there but, anyways, the past is the past. Let's just continue, on to chapter 5!**

**Two more things: One, VOTE ON THE POLL! You guys are killing me, no one has voted! It's up on my profile, at the top, just click the blue lettering that says "vote now". Okay? Two, I know I promised Tyler's mystery box would be revealed in this chapter, but it won't. I'm sorry. **

**I can feel your eyes on me; stop looking at me like that! STOP IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trumpets by Jason Deluro, Xbox360, or Nutella.**

**And now, I present you with chapter 5. (BEWARE: LONG CHAPTER.)**

**A New Beginning for All**

**Jim's POV**

I'd broken him. He was about to walk out my door, probably willing to never speak to, or even look at, me again. I couldn't let that happen. He'd interpreted me incorrectly, evidently he still had enough heart to allow me to explain; I know he does; this is my Tyler we're talking about. Quickly, I thought of a plan.

**Tyler's POV**

There was a hand on my shoulder. Obviously it was Jim, for we alone stood in this room. I shrugged his hand off, not in the mood for condolence, and opened the door.

"Tyler! That's not what I meant."

I turned on him. I was too disappointed to hold it in, so I let my emotions flow on him, "What _did_ you mean then? Huh?"

"Come here, I'll explain."

"No! You're a monster, a filthy, lying, little b—" My own sob cut me off as tears streamed harder and faster down my face, blurring my sight.

"Tyler, honey," Jim pulled me into a tight embrace. I was too upset to fight. I might as well listen to him, as far as I know, some good may come from it, so I did. "All I meant was that I was… experimenting. I'm just not sure if I'm really Gay. But, either way, I'd be Gay for you. This of course means I am and that I still want to be your boyfriend." A smile played across Jims round cheek bones.

"Okay, but what if what you feel is more of a… brotherly love."

Jim gave me a look I could not comprehend. "I swear, it isn't," He said, and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

I blushed; my puffy cheeks now a highlight of red. Jim rested his chin on my head, messing up my hair style.

"I thought you were pulling a Dan on me," I said, my tone half serious half play. Jim laughed. When he finished I said, "Two things. One, you're ruining my hair."

"Sorry," Jim lifted his head and locked gazes with me, a sign he was paying attention.

"Thank you. Two, you seriously scared me. Why?"

Jim's face contorted as he thought of a way to word what he was about to say. "I was confused. I'm not anymore though, trust me. I am fully aware of my choices, an am sure they are correct. When I saw how badly I'd hurt you, something sparked inside of me and I instantly regretted what I'd said. Then when you started to walk out of my door, out of us, my heart jumped," he explained. "I figured that had I not stopped you, I'd have broken down immediately after your departure, and worst of all, you wouldn't have been there to fix me," he chuckled at some parts as he spoke. "Morale of story, I need you in my life, Tyler Oakley. Will you forgive me?"

I wasn't sure I could. I wanted to forgive him with all my heart, but I just didn't think I could. He'd shaken me so badly, after I thought we'd had something so secure, so real, so inseparable, which evidently in the end I was right. I shook my head.

"No? No?! No?! That is not an answer to give the powerful Jim Chapman, THE FAMOUS TICKLE MONSTER!" He started tickling me, of course, my one weakness. I began hysterically laughing. "FORGIVE ME!" His voice had an adorably deep, but playful, tone.

"No! St—Jim! No! Ahhahahah! AHHHHHHH! I WILL NEVER…. GIVE… FINE. You win. Just stop with the torture!" He finally stopped tickling me.

He pulled me on to my tip-toes, so I was at his eye level, and said, "That's my Tyler," And kissed me.

As much as I'd liked it to have been, my mind was not focused on the kiss. I was trying to figure out what had happened. Half of me was glad Jim hadn't meant what he'd said about almost "Dan-ing" me, and the other half was an uneven mixture of mad and playful, leaning on the playful side.

Having gotten that off my mind I closed my eyes in submission to the kiss.

**Phil's PO V**

PJ stared intensley at me. I attemted at a scream once more, but all that escaped my mouth was a sound muffled by the rope that embraced my face securely. Funny thing, it did not feel friendly as an embrace should, it felt more of a tortourus squeeze. I decided not to focus on removing the rope around my face, PJ could see that. Instead I gave my attention to untying the rope tying my hands together behind me. The rope was thick, so finding the end of this knot would be difficult. I fiddled with it, trying not to show evidence on my face,while PJ gave me the death stare. His expression was impossible for me to read, for it was blank.

I'd always thought of PJ as a pal, a good friend. In school, he'd always been there for me when me being Gay was too much to handle. But, that's a story for another time. PJ didn't do drugs, so obviously that was not why he was influenced to do this. It must've been money. But who would pay PJ to kidnap me?

I found the end of the knot and pulled. Nothing happened. I wanted to bite my lip, and even tried to, but I couldn't with the rope in between my teeth like a bit. I try to bite it, maybe to wear it down and snap it.

PJ saw this and laughed, "We were going to use duct-tape, name brand too, but Dan insisted that would be too uncomfortable. Like that's any better anyways. You know what? That would probably be a little difficult to speak through, eh Phil?" I didn't want to nod, but I had an urge to, so I did, slowly but surely. "And you brobably have tons of questions for me." I rolled my eyes. "Right, why wouldn't you?"

I groaned. That was one of the only sounds I could make that didn't reverberate off the rope and come out completely demented. I heard a door open There was a blast of light and a sihlohet in the doorway.

"PJ! I told you, it's too early! He—" The male voice, somewhat farmilliar, was cut off by PJ.

"Shh. He's awake."

The door closed and the light source was deplinished. An erie silence filled the dim room. I could not see the third person. You _could_ say I had no idea who the person was, but that would be a lie. And I was pretty sure I was correct. Tears threatened to fall at the thought of the mysterious man's identity, and I held them in, pooled on my lower eyelid. My perdicion could very easily be incorrect. On the other hand, I could be correct, which is why the tears stayed in my eyes. They did not, however, spill over. Yet.

PJ cleared his throat. "Come here," he commanded.

Obviously he was speaking to the mysterious man, for my legs were strapped to a chair. An outline of a man appeared to the right of PJ, his left, barely even a shadow. PJ got out of his seat and slowly strode toward me, smirking.

"PJ," The man warned.

"Shuddup. I'm the leader in this operation, remember?"

"I never said you could do it like this, you've gone too far Peej. Just forget about the whole thing, I can do it later," there was anger and pleading in the man's voice.

"Aww, but then I won't get paid, and, I won't get to have fun. You and I both know I rarely get to do stuff like this."

"Because it isn't like you and I shouldn't have asked you to do it!"

PJ waved the man's comment away and turned back to me. He reached behind my head and fumbled for the knot. I froze, planning. He untied the knot and as he pulled back, I exerted all of my energy into trying to bite my friend's hand.

He laughed savagley, "Nice—"

"SHUT YOUR F—"

"Phil, please, don't, " the fact that the mysterious man knew my name made me even more certain of who he was.

PJ looked over his shoulder, "You can tell him now, I'm just about done."

"Too early," the figure responded quickly and eagerly. "I mean… perhaps he has unanswered questions."

"Okay then…" PJ clapped his hands together briskly, and, holding them together, turned in my direction and pointed them at me saying, "Phil, you must have questions. Ask away." He let his hands rest at his sides.

My mind swarmed with questions, but one in particular stood out like a bright neon light at midnight on a deserted street with no street lights, "Where's Dan?"

PJ laughed. "I assure you, your 'boyfriend'," he air quoted, "is absolutely fine." I didn't trust PJ, for he was obviously on drugs whether by force or by absolutley stupidity, but I went with it. This "interrogation" would go easier for all three of us if I believed Dan was okay.

"Okay, where am I?"

"A basement."

"Whose?"

"PJ does not wish to specify incase he forgot to take your phone, or you had an extra, and called the police," the figure said.

"Well…" PJ rubbed his neck. "Close enough."

"Why am I here?"

"Ah, that is the question we have been waiting to hear from you."

There was a long period of silence, and I was the person to break it, "Well?"

"Go ahead, tell him who you are and why you're here," PJ crossed his arms and leaned into his chair as he spoke to the man behind him."

"Not yet."

"Then when? You know what—Phil, you must have an idea who this man is behind me, correct?" I nodded, too sure of myself to speak. "Well, there you have it. If you aren't sure," he then turns to the man behind him, "at least open your eyes for him."

"No." I waited but saw no eyes in the dark.

"Come on, show Phil."

There was a grunt, then a pair of two beautiful, warm, chocolate eyes appeared.

The lake of tears I had been holding in formed rivers down my cheeks. I was right. I couldn't believe he'd done this to me. As I spoke, my voice came out croaky and squeaky, "Dan?"

**Tyler's POV**

His body pressed mine to the wall, kissing me fiercley. I enjoyed the knowledge that any tension that hed been between Tyler and I about 10 minutes ago, was completely deplinished. I let my fingers explore the flesh on his back, farmilliar yet foreign at the same time. His hands combed through the turqiouse hair on the back of my head. I was so focused on the kiss that when Jim, accidentally, pulled my hair hard I didn't even acknoledge it.

When we stopped to catch our breaths I said, "Bed."

Jim nodded and led me to his room, kissing me on the way. I backed into his bed and stopped, my legs against the firm yet soft matress. Jim pushed me lightly, but hard enough for me to fall onto his bed, the matress compressing underneath our bodies as he joined me. Slowly, in between kisses we stripped each other down to our underwear.

Jim wore maroon boxers with black rims and stitching. I forgot what mine looked like, and I was too occupied to check.

Eventually we were lying on his bed, side by side, chatting. Jim explained to me that we shouldn't have gone this far, yet, and should wait before going farther or else our relationship would get boring. I gave him my full attention and listened to him, staring into his eyes. He explained with a smile only a madman would have, but his smile was still flirtarious. His eyes made everything okay.

"You're georgeous," I told him abruptly.

Startled he said, "Am I?" Then countered, "You're sexy."

"Oh, you say that _after_ you say we're not aloud to have sex?" I inquire. "So unfair."

He laughs and I kiss him. He kisses back. Although I suspected it, the sensation of Jim's sweet lips on mine is relativley new, expessially at this magnatude, and I flinch.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes. If I didn't know any better, or I were drunk, I'd have promised him right then and there that we'd have no relationship problems what so ever. But unfortunetly, I knew better.

**Dan's POV**

It killed me to see him cry like that. It must've killed him more to see my eyes appear in the dark, and know that I am the person responsible for his kidnapping, and that I didn't love him.

"PJ, pl—" I begin.

Phil cut me off, "Dan! How—why—what?!"

I hesitated, and then said, "PJ, I told you to wait for this and to do it more…"

"—calmly and not as if we were sentencing him to death? Yes, yes you did. And did I ignore you and do this my own way? Yes, yes I did."

"Oh my GOD," I stomp past PJ and kneel by Phil. With my sleeve I gently wipe away his tears. "Shhh," I said as he let out a sob.

"W-why?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"…Because. That text message…"

Phil let out another sob when he realized what I meant. My heart dropped. I stood up and walked over to PJ. I kept my voice low so Phil couldn't hear me.

"You better start running now, Peej," I warn. His face twisted into a look of confusion. "Look what you've done to Phil. I'm giving you a head start, you'd better start running." PJ didn't move. "I warned you," I said before punching him square in the nose and then pressing the pressure point on his shoulder, knocking him out. At least this was his house.

"Listen, Phil, I—"

"No! Don't talk to me." I could see the confusion swimming behind his watery blue, bloodshot eyes.

I untied his legs first, and instead of kicking and thrashing at me—which I assumed he would do—he let his legs dangle in despair. When I untied his arms he stood up and pouted, with his gaze on the opposite side of the room. "Take me home," he said.

I went to drape my arm across him shoulders, but he told me he didn't need my sympathy. As we walked past PJ, Phil bent down and stroked PJ's hair. "He didn't want to do this," he stated, "It was your idea; you paid him to do it."

_Not yet; not ever._ "That isn't entirely true, Phil. Yeah, I was going to pay him, but he insisted on doing this, even after I told him I'd changed my mind. It almost got to the point where PJ asked for no pay."

He laughed at the last part, "Are you sure this was PJ you were talking to?"

I laughed too, "Yeah." This was a good sign; at least our friendship would survive.

We were almost to the door when Phil said, "Wait, I forgot something." I was about to tell him I'd grabbed his phone already, when he kicked KickthePJ. I laughed partially at what Phil did and at my own joke.

"They don't call him 'KickthePJ' for nothing," he quoted my thoughts as he headed back toward me.

We laugh.

When we get home I dump the contaminated milk carton, apologize to Phil, repeatedly (he never said anything, just continued nodding), and have him sit in the living room with me to have a chat. It ended badly.

Phil: "Now, what about this whole text thing?"

I rub the back of my neck before replying, "Auto correct, sorry."

Phil: "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Me: "I did, it just auto corrected."

Phil thought, "Okay, I believe that. But, at the club…"

"I'd rather not, you'd think…" I cut myself off.

"Think what? What could I possibly think that would be worse than you knowing I'm Gay, huh?!" Tears welled in his eyes. I didn't speak. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me, why?"

I forced the lump in my throat down. _Why am I acting like this? He's just a friend, I can tell him stuff. _"I was… curious, on what it would be like to… be… to be Gay for a day. I just… I just wanted to make you happy."

**Phil's POV**

"Dan, I…" I can't lie and say I was happy before the texting incident. Really, the pain of loving Dan knowing he thought of me as a friend killed me once. I slipped into a flashback:

Dan was in his room. I heard his soft voice speaking to someone; it was obvious he wasn't talking to himself. He was probably filming a video. I listened to his luring voice for a few more seconds to be sure I was right. When I was assured, I got up from my bed and set my laptop on the bed. Then I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and saw the metal shine. I grabbed the knife and headed into the bathroom, sure Dan was too engrossed in his recording to notice me. I didn't bother to shut the door behind me because Dan was recording. Standing over the sink I turned on the faucet to a steady stream to wash down the blood, and took the knife and placed it on my wrist. I bit my lip to refrain from making any noise as the sharp blade penetrated the soft skin on the inside of my wrist. I cut again, a few centimeters lower, and this time the knife earned a groan from me, soft, but still audible from a good distance. I switched hands and rested the knife on my right wrist, the one closest to the door. I sighed before cutting this wrist. It brought a great heave of pain when I cut my right wrist, causing me to groan loudly this time. I sliced a couple centimeters below that cut, then set the bloody knife down, and let my wrists bleed into the running water. The pain took my attention away from Dan, and that was what I focused on, the pain. I should've, however, been focused on the doorway, because I heard someone gasp and looked up. Dan stood in the doorway, a look of sole horror upon his face.

"Phil!" He exclaimed, grabbing the knife and walking over to the other side of the bathroom.

He wasn't supposed to see me like this. Knowing I'd failed in secrecy made me yearn for the knife even more. Dan opened the toiled lid. "Dan...?" I asked, worry hinting at my voice. Without another word Dan dropped the knife into the toilet, and flushed. I dropped to my knees. "Why did you just do that?! That was my HAPPY PLACE!" I screamed the last part.

"Phil," He crooned.

But I wasn't having it. I broke out into tears, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST—" I was cut off by a furious sob. Tears of anger and agony slid silently down my cheeks, and everything I saw was blurry. I did see Dan walk out of the bathroom though. He returned with the other, duller blades from the bottom drawer of my end table. "No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" I cried between sobs. Dan through them into the toilet and flushed. I pounded my hands on the bathroom floor, trying to get the pain to come back, but even though my wrists were still bleeding, it didn't. I just gave up and was about to collapse on the floor when Dan caught me and pulled me onto my feet. I had me use the sink counter to support me while he rummaged through our cupboards for the first aid kit. "Dan—" I started.

"Phil, I can't believe you'd do this to yourself. Why?"

"Why did you stop me? You should've just let me die," I counter, luckily avoiding his question.

"Phil, why would I do that? I-you're my best friend," he said, soothingly.

"Because maybe I _wanted to die_," I shouted, a little too harshly, because I made Dan start to cry. "I-I'm sorry, D-Dan."

"Why would you want to d-die?" he choked. I was silent. "Oh, Phil," he attempted to croon, but sounded desperate. Still, I remained silent. "Okay, at least let me clean you."

"No! Can't you just let me die? Please Dan, you don't understand—"

"Then tell me!" He yelled, tears streaming harder down his face. When I didn't answer he turned back to the first aid kit. "Put your hands under the water." I gave in and let him clean me up. He poured anesthetics over my wounds after I rinsed them. I didn't wince; I was too busy being angry at Dan. Wasn't it obvious I loved him? That it was killing me? Finally, Dan wrapped bandages around my wrists, and led me to the living room where he told me to sit. I obeyed.

"Are you going to tell me why you were doing that yet?" Dan asked me, his brown hair falling into his face. I shook my head, biting my lip; I could never tell him. He pulled out his phone, "It's almost dinner time. What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry," I mumble.

"You have to eat."

"No. I don't."

"Phil. Listen. To. Me. Please, I don't want you to starve yourself."

But I do. "Dan… UGH. FINE," I gave in. I ate breakfast and trudged back into my room.

Dan had referred to my blades as the "Devil's Torture". I called them the "Heavenly Blades". Both of us were right, but the way I was using the blades, Dan was wrong.

"Phil? Earth to Phil," Dan's voice pulled me back into reality.

"Yeah, just lost in a flashback, I guess." Even though I was fully aware of everything that had happened over the last two days, I still blushed.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing," I sigh. Dan chuckled. "What's so funny?" I couldn't help but join in his laughter.

"You. Just, you."

Dan was perfect. The perfect soul mate.

It's a shame…

**Tyler's POV**

Jim and I laid on his bed, a queen size with a dark blue sheet and light blue pillows that didn't match, but oddly looked okay, talking about our interests side-by-side. Jim's bed was a lot like him, it was his symbol.

Jim's looks and personality didn't match up. He looked like some stuck up, high school jock, but on the inside he was perfect.

"Tyler."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I asked you what your favorite color was."

"Um… whatever my current hair color is, I suppose."

"Liar."

"How am I lying?"

"Because when I asked you earlier you said crimson."

I blushed, hard, "Did I?"

Jim raised an eyebrow playfully, "I wonder where that came from…"

I laughed, and Jim joined in. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was happy for our new beginning, we got the chance to start over, and that means a lot.

**Dan's POV**

"What do you want to do today, Dan?" Phil asked me.

"I dunno, how about some TV? We partied pretty hard last night."

"Some party," Phil said and stormed away, tears in his eyes, to his bedroom.

I got up to grab the remote, but ended up in front of Phil's door, my ear pressed against it.

"What am I supposed to do Lion?" He asked his stuffed animal lion figure, unknowing I was listening. "It's JUST my luck Dan knows possibly my biggest secret. Who _knows_ who he'll tell?" Phil started sobbing.

I felt like crying myself. Tears welled in my eyes. What had I done? I'd crushed him, that's what. But, why do I have this feeling? He's just my friend….

The tears in my eyes fell over as I realized the hard truth.

**PJ's POV**

The stone floor left a cold imprint on my right cheek as I stood. My stomach was sore, but it didn't hurt. My nose, on the other hand, stung, and was sticky with, I presumed, blood.

I headed to the basement bathroom and used the counter to support my weight as I inspected my face in the mirror. Good God, Dan's got a good arm. I felt my nose; not broken but it would be bruised and sore for awhile. I sighed and carefully cleansed the blood from my face, then went into the dark, unfinished room in my mom's basement that no one knew about. I cleaned up the chairs and rope and went out to my car.

I hate my life; perhaps I can have a new beginning?

**Dan's POV**

I didn't want to be Gay, this isn't me. Me is Daniel Howell, the straight British YouTuber, not some wanna-be Gay guy.

I had to tell Phil, I longed for him. Maybe I was being blind, maybe I have always been Gay, and just been too stuck up to realize it. I wiped away my tears and knocked on his door.

"Go away Dan!"

"Phil, please, I only wish to sp—"

"YOU ALREADY TRIED THAT. It just made it worse."

Tears threaten to fall over my face again, but I hold them back. I opened Phil's door, "Phil—"

He sat on his bed, holding a large knife. I thought I got rid of all of those last year. "Phil, don't!" I began crying. I ran over to him.

"What do I have to live for? My 'secret'," he air quoted, "is all over Twitter and Facebook already, isn't it?"

"No, I'd never do that to you," I sat on his bed.

"Yeah, right. I'm disgusting, Dan, I know you think so, admit it."

"Phil, please…" I cupped his face in my hand.

"Dan, you don't understand. Loving you is killing me! I'd rather die than have to live with the pain and suffer," Phil looked down at the floor.

"But Phil, it'd kill me to be without you."

Phil looked up into my eyes, and I looked into his. "Wha—"

I kissed him. This kiss was not because of curiosity, or drugs, or alcohol, or pain, or any other force other than love. Love. I love Phil. I felt like screaming it. Scream it at the top of my lungs, tell the world. All of my confusion subdued and I was positive of my choices now, of who I am.

After Phil had his own moment of confusion I heard the knife clatter to the floor, a sound I'd never have thought to be so satisfactory. Then, even more satisfactory, Phil kissing back. I smiled and gently applied force to Phil's chest, forcing him to lie underneath me. I lifted myself off of him and lay next to him, us both breathing heavily.

"Whoa-why-what—I'm so confused."

I chuckled, "I was confused about how I felt." I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with Phil. I felt my face twist into a look of confusion, "Love is very complicated, darling."

He didn't speak; his eyes did for him. Before, when I'd just walked into the room, his eyes had been a blue grey, dead. But now, as if I'd fixed him, his eyes were an electric blue.

Electric blue and milk chocolate brown swirled together, creating their own color wheel. One of love, passion, and caring.

I sighed, and Phil sighed back. We kept our gazes locked.

Eventually I dozed off because I woke up awhile later and Phil was gone. I sat up and stretched, thinking about my success last night, and how I'd been able to give us a new beginning.

**And there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was originally WAY longer, but I shortened it up so I could finish today and get this posted. The first chapter of my new story will be out soon, and I think I've got a better title. Anyways, see you soon guys. Bye!**


End file.
